The invention relates to methods and equipment for establishing data security in an e-mail service between an e-mail server and a mobile terminal.
Data security in an e-mail service is achieved by using cryptographic techniques in which traffic in a potentially insecure channel is encrypted using cryptographic information, commonly called encryption keys. A problem underlying the invention relates to distributing such encryption information. Prior art techniques for distributing the encryption information are commonly based on public key encryption techniques, such as Diffie-Hellman. A problem with this approach is that the parties have to trust the underlying mobile network and its operator, which they are surprisingly reluctant to do. Another problem is that mobile terminals tend to have small and restricted user interfaces.